Suicide
by Ren Okumura
Summary: *Feelings series* "Sentía sus manos y pies entumidos del frío al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo y su mente poco a poco dejaba de responder...sus párpados se volvían pesados a cada segundo que pasaba, sus pulmones dolían por la falta de aire en ellos y sus fosas nasales se llenaban de agua con sus lentas y largas inhalaciones." [Adv. Muerte de personaje]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo escribí esto por meros fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autor: Ren<strong>

**Palabras: 1403**

**Advertencias. Posible OoC, faltas de ortografía cortesía de escribir en el teléfono móvil, muerte de personaje.**

**Bueno, creo que me excedí un poco escribiendo esto pero ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer un fic de éste tipo y espero que les guste así como yo disfrute escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios porque yo estoy a favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque leer y dejar en favoritos es como agarrarme la teta y huir. Queridos lectores, aprendan a perder el miedo a dejar un review, los autores no mordemos y apreciamos bastante que reconozcan nuestro trabajo.**

**Como nota aclaratoria, lo que esta escrito en cursiva son los hechos que suceden "en el presente" por así decirlo y este es el primer one-shot de una serie en la que tengo bastante tiempo pensando como iniciar y bien...creo que no es un mal comienzo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suicide<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Suicidio: tiene origen en el latín 'Sui (uno mismo) caedere (matar)'._**

**_._**

_Un largo suspiro seguido de frías y gruesas lágrimas de tristeza. Es realmente difícil fingir que se encuentra bien o al menos así ha sido durante los últimos tres o cuatro meses, no recuerda cuanto tiempo ha pasado y es algo que tampoco le interesa._

Está bastante decidido a hacer aquel acto que en el pasado le parecía tan cobarde y absurdo pero, hey, la vida no ha sido fácil desde que se sintió rechazado por todo ser vivo que le rodeara. Nunca en su vida pensó que sería alguien sensible y que tomara los comentarios despectivos tan enserio o al menos no hasta que se percató de la existencia de los mismos o más bien dejo de ser tan indiferente a los temas de interés entre sus compañeros de grupo.

Vaya panda de hipócritas, siempre pidiéndole que les ayudará con algo sencillo pero a sus espaldas hablaban pestes sobre su persona. Idiotas.

Ya sabía perfectamente que tal vez no era la mejor persona o alguien que pudiera ser un ejemplo a seguir, vamos...hasta hace poco no pudo alejarse de su vida como pandillero y eso había sido posible gracias a la ayuda de Tatsuya, es gracioso el como se conocieron pero al menos agradecía el haber encontrado una persona lo bastante directa como para ser un buen amigo aunque seguramente con lo que estaba por hacer se llevara consigo todo el respeto que había conseguido que el emo le tuviera.

_No valía realmente la pena el que derramara aquellas lágrimas sin sentido, pero no podía detenerse. Estaba decidido, la vida ya no tenía sentido alguno al menos para él y eso lo dejaba demostrado a la perfección en aquella carta a penas legible y de la que aquellas gotas saladas que brotaban de sus ojos habían borrado algunas palabras._

Debía dejar de lamentarse, dejar de pensar en lo que los demás dirían cuando se enteraran de lo que había hecho, de imaginar la expresión que tendría Kise o el como le recriminaría Midorima el no haber sido tan fuerte como aparentaba ser.

Vaya, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo realmente doloroso que era esconder su tristeza tras falsas sonrisas que todo el mundo se tragaba, de actuar como si todo fuera bien o no le afectara el ya no tener nada. Pero eso importaba poco o nada en esos momentos.

_Dejo pasar algunos minutos antes de levantarse de la silla que había ocupado hasta controlar sus sollozos y dirigirse al baño. Una vez adentro se acercó a la tina y abrió el grifo de agua fría, se sentó frente a la misma esperando a que se llenara la misma y contrario a la que era su rutina diaria, se quedó con sus prendas._

Ah, desde que estaba en ese estado no era ni la sombra de lo que aparentaba ser. Todos los días encerrándose en su habitación para que nadie le viera tan demacrado, con los ojos irritados de no poder dormir bien, con su piel tan pálida que bien podría ser confundido con un fantasma, su negro cabello que siempre fuera halagado por las chicas de su pequeño club de fans opaco y sin gracia e incluso mucho más largo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Había evitado por todos los medios posibles el no tener visitas, dejo el club de baloncesto y de ir a la escuela para quedarse solo y no tener que actuar, para no usar aquella máscara que ya lo tenía harto...aunque le fue imposible que Himuro le visitara y rompiera la puerta de aquel pequeño departamento y le reclamara el ser tan débil o la vez en la que Shintaro entró después del primer mes que llevaba sin asistir a clases y permitió que llorara sobre su hombro todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Shin-chan le iba a extrañar, de eso podía estar completamente seguro y seguramente se culparía de no haberle salvado antes o al menos de darse cuenta que todas las sonrisas, todos los comentarios sarcásticos y todas las bromas solo eran una forma de esconder lo que en verdad sentía.

Patético.

_Se echó sobre el frío piso de azulejo para pensar un rato. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos después de su partida? Cuando escuchó que el agua de la tina empezaba a desbordarse de la misma se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba listo o al menos la mayor parte de lo que tenía planeado. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a todos sus amigos despidiéndose de ellos._

Idiota. Eso es lo que había sido la mayor parte de su vida un gran y completo idiota, se odiaba a si mismo por ser de esa forma y no hacer nada para cambiar. Era la persona más idiota, estúpida e imbécil que había conocido en toda su maldita existencia...cometiendo error, tras error, tras error, tras error.

Si alguien lo viera definiéndose de tal forma buscaría la forma de hacerle cambiar de idea pero no lograría que su pensamiento cambiase. Era más testarudo que Kagami o Aomine juntos cuando de cómo se percibía hablamos y no le molestaba ser así.

_Aun sin desvestirse, Kazunari entró a la tina llena con agua fría haciendo que una gran cantidad del líquido saliera de ella pero no importaba, ya nada importaba. Sintió mucho frío cuando entró completamente pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua._

_Después de un buen rato se hundió por completo, dejando su cabeza bajo el agua y cerrando los ojos. Aquello era tan reconfortante._

Siempre odio a las personas que tomaban el camino fácil y terminaban con su vida sin buscar la forma de solucionar sus problemas, para el azabache era la peor clase de gente de la que tenía conocimiento. No le importó odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando decidió que tomaría la salida falsa, que se ahogaría en agua fría para olvidarse de absolutamente todo y todos, era un buen plan después de todo y el mejor método que encontró luego de una larga búsqueda en internet sobre cuál sería la forma más ideal para suicidarse.

Tomar pastillas y morir intoxicado le daba miedo. Colgarse de una soga atada al techo no le pareció muy atractivo, cortar sus venas y desangrarse no era lo que quería, conseguir un arma para darse un tiro en la cabeza o en el corazón era complicado. Además, no le tenía miedo al agua y de esa forma podría morir ahogado o de hipotermia aunque fuera un largo proceso.

_Largos y tortuosos minutos pasaron, sentía sus manos y pies entumidos del frío al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo y su mente poco a poco dejaba de responder...sus párpados se volvían pesados a cada segundo que pasaba, sus pulmones dolían por la falta de aire en ellos y sus fosas nasales se llenaban de agua con sus lentas y largas inhalaciones. Su cuerpo se sentía raro, cada vez más ligero y podía escuchar a lo lejos el celular sonando constantemente sin parar, seguramente Midorima o Tatsuya trataban de comunicarse con él pero estaba tan tranquilo en el agua, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, dejando escapar sus últimos alientos antes de quedar inconsciente y finalmente despedirse de su vida en un doloroso suspiro._

Kazunari Takao falleció en una fría y lluviosa noche de otoño, a pesar de que sus amigos trataron de comunicarse con su persona desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde.

La primer persona que encontraría su cuerpo fue Shintaro Midorima, quien lloró durante horas abrazando el cuerpo de su compañero, amigo y la primer persona en todo el mundo que amaría con toda el alma y a quién no pudo confesarle sus sentimientos. El peliverde lamentaba no haber tratado mejor a Takao, no haberle ayudado a superar sus problemas emocionales y de autoestima.

_El peliverde dejo el inerte y frío cuerpo de Takao recostado en el piso mientras pensaba cómo fue que sucedió aquello. Tomó el celular del azabache que estaba sobre la tapa del inodoro para revisar las notas del mismo, ver las fotos y escuchar las canciones que su amigo acostumbraba. Sonrió lastimeramente, aún se encontraban las fotos que insistente le tomó sin su permiso...los recuerdos de aquellos días que en esos momentos parecían una mentira, las tristes canciones que a veces escuchaba al moreno cantar en voz baja cuando jalaba del Rick Shaw obligándole a llorar de nuevo a pesar de ya no querer hacerlo de nuevo._

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que han quedado muchas dudas, pero no me culpen...quería dejar un final 'abierto'...además de que no sabría que poner en una nota suicida y no quería alargar demasiado la trama. La carta claro que tiene algo importante que ver aquí, pero eso ya quedará entendido en algún otro OS de este pequeño proyecto que espero no dejar abandonado y que me deje con un buen sabor de boca si es que recibo la aceptación que me gustaría.<strong>

**No me alargo más y para aquellos que esperan actualización de Fallen Angels esperen un poco más...no creí que tardaría tanto en subir el capítulo 4 y para los que han leído Destiny's cruelty espero que dejen un review que necesito inspireichon QwQ.**

**Recuerden que espero sus comentarios~**

**-Ren**


End file.
